In known printing systems having an intermediate imaging member, the print process includes an imaging phase, a transfix phase, and an overhead phase. In inkjet printing systems, the imaging phase is the portion of the print process in which the ink is expelled from the print head in an image pattern onto a print drum or other intermediate imaging member. The transfix phase is the portion of the print process in which the ink image on the print drum is transferred from the intermediate imaging member to the recording medium. The image transfer typically occurs by bringing a transfix roller into contact with the imaging member to form a nip. A recording medium arrives at the nip as the print drum rotates the image through the nip. The pressure in the nip helps transfer the malleable image inks from the print drum to the recording medium. In the overhead phase, the trailing edge of the recording medium passes out of the nip and the transfix roller is released from contacting the imaging member. The removal of the transfix member helps release the media from the intermediate imaging member. In some intermediate imaging printers, a stripper blade may be moved into position to intervene between the leading edge of a media leaving the transfix nip and the intermediate imaging member to facilitate separation of the media from the intermediate imaging member.
Inkjet printers that use intermediate imaging members, sometimes called offset printers, have been developed with higher throughput rates. Some of these printers have intermediate imaging members that have larger circumferences than previously known printers. The high transfix load pressure and the speed of the intermediate imaging member in higher throughput printers lead to high adhesive forces between the media and the intermediate imaging member. These adhesive forces make stripping the media from the intermediate imaging member with known stripping systems more difficult. A system that separates media with a higher adhesion force from an intermediate imaging member benefits the field of offset printing.
Other known cylindrical roller systems are used to fuse toner onto media after transfer of an image to the media. These fuser rollers can generate high pressure to enable the use of lower roller temperatures. When media passes through a fusing nip generating high pressure, the media can adhere to the roller and make media stripping a challenge. A system that separates media with high adhesion force from a high pressure fuser roller benefits the field of high pressure fusing.